Wendell's sister
by Broken hearts and glass
Summary: Wendell has a sister. Wendell has to raise her since their mom died. She is a teenager and Wendell's not going to have a fun time. Oneshot!


Disclaimer I do not own Bones nor do I own any of its characters

(Parker is 13, Christine is 11 and Michael Vincent is 12)

* * *

Wendell was nervous. He had to go ask Cam if he could get time off of work (that he had begged for) so that the could pick up his little sister. Wendell walked to Cams office and knocked on the door. Knock Knock. "Come in," Cam said in a tone that showed that she was tired. Wendell slowly came into the door. "Dr. Saroyan may I please have a few minutes off?" Cam looked up. "Why?" Wendell didn't want to mention his sister because he didn't want her caught up in this stuff. He didn't want a target on her back. For goodness sakes Vincent Nigel Murray was killed in the Lab! "My friend needs me to pick him up from a church meeting." Cam closed her eyes and rubbed them. "How long will you be gone?" "'Bout 15 minutes at least 30 minutes at the most." Dr. Saroyan sighed and said, "fine just come back as soon as you can and you will make up for the lost time soon. Got it?" "Got it."

Wendell looked at the clock and started to run, if he wasn't there soon he would be late. His little sis would not be happy. He ran out of the Jeffersonian leaving a confused Dr. Hodgins, Sweets and Angela.

"What was that about," Angela pointed out. "I don't know but it sure looked important," Hodgins replied. "By looking at his face and seeing that he was in such a hurry it implies that he was going to a loved one. A family member, friend, or someone close to him."

Wendell stepped quickly down the stairs of the Jeffersonian mumbling, "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late." He came into the parking garage and pulled out his keys with shaky hands. After a minute or two he finally put the key into the slot and opened the car door. He drove the car the her school. He pulled up to the front where he saw her sitting. "You're late Wendell." Wendell shook his head and smiled at his kid sister. She was 13 almost 14. She had the same shade of blonde hair that he did and big brown eyes. She wasn't very tall.

She and Wendell weren't very alike she liked her classic rock music and he liked the blues, little things like that really.

"I'm still here Billy. I could have not come at all." She walked down the stairs two at a time and when she got to the car she opened the door she plopped down on the seat and remarked with, "Whatever Wendy." "I told you not to call me that." "So?" "So please don't." "Fine. How was work?" "It was fine but I have to get back soon so where am I dropping you off?" "Library. When are you picking me up?" "Around 4 maybe 4:30." "Okay Wendell, I have my phone with me call me if your are going to be late. K?" "Okay. See you later Billy." "Love you Wendell." "Love you too." She walked up the stairs to the library. "Bye Wendell!" "Bye Billy!"

Wendell then drove back to work. When he got there someone was waiting for him. "So… Who were you running to?" "No one." "Don't lie to me you know better than that." "I'm not it was no one." "Wendell I'm letting this go now but you will tell me later, got it?" "Yes I got it Angela." "Bye Wendell."

* * *

Skip to 5:20

Ring Ring Ring. "Mr. Bray would you like to answer that?" "Ye-Yes Doctor Brennan." Wendell pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked around to make sure no one could hear. "Hello?" "Wendell you're late again and you didn't call I was getting worried. I finished my homework and the library just closed up. Are you on your way soon Wendell? P.S please say yes it is freezing!" "Yes I'm on my way. I'm so sorry I forgot! Yes I'm coming Billy. Yep I'll see you soon… Love you too." Wendell put his phone back into his pocket and looked up to his Boss. Dr. Saroyan may I leave now?" "Yes Mr. Bray you may leave." Wendell took off his gloves and went to clock out.

Angela was already behind him. "So… Wendell who is Billy?" Wendell took a gulp of air. "No one." "Billy is obviously someone Wendell. But here's the thing Wendell I didn't think you were dating anyone Wendell." "What? No I'm not seeing anyone. Billy is my sister." "Oh... Oh… you have a sister?" "Yeah she's 13 years old and the most sarcastic girl I have ever known. And if you excuse me I have to pick her up." "Okay lets go." She picked up her purse and followed him. "You're coming too?" "Yeah I wanna meet baby Bray." "Baby Bray?" "Yeah, Booth's kid Parker is Baby Booth and Brennan's daughter is baby Brennan." "But she isn't my kid she is my sister." "Whatever it doesn't matter. She is still going to be Baby Bray to me." "Fine but she ain't going to like the new title."

* * *

Skip to the library

"Wendell is that her?" "Yeah it is." There was a girl sitting on the steps of the library shaking and holding her arms over her chest. She had a black fedora on her head and a black leather jacket on. On her feet her black lace up, knee high boots and over her shoulder was a black and white striped backpack. "Not very colorful is she?" "Not really. She likes her dark colors." They both walked up the steps and Wendell was greeted to a push that almost had him falling down the stairs. "Wendell you're two hours late." "I know and I'm sorry Billy, I got caught up at work." "Next time can you please just take me to work with you?" "Fine I have to stop doing this anyway, might as well bring you to work after school, but you have to be careful okay?"

Skip to the next day.

"Doctor Saroyan?" "Yes, Wendell?" "I was wondering if it would be alright if my sister stayed at the lab after school? She can't keep staying at the library because they are closing and our mom died so she can't watch her. Please Dr. Saroyan." "Yes Mr. Bray you may bring her here but she is not allowed to tamper with anything. Got it?" "Got it."

End of the day

"Come on Billy lets go. I got to get to work." "I'm coming Wendy." Wendell pulled his sister's hand so she would hurry up and he wouldn't be late for work. They came into the big space and Billy looked around with awe on her face. "Wow. This is amazing!"

Meanwhile

"Come on Parker let's go Bones needs me at the lab." "Coming dad." Parker snached up his jacket and followed his dad and Christine into the car. "Dad I don't feel like going there's no one else my age there." "Don't worry Parker it will be alright, we won't be there for very long."

Skip to the lab

"Parker why don't you and Christine go and sit in Bones's office." "Okay see you soon dad."

With Billy and Wendell

"Dr. Brennan?" "Yes Wendell… who is this?" "This is Billy my sister. I was wondering if she could stay in your office while I was working?" "That should be fine. I think Parker and Christine are also there." "Thanks Doctor Brennan." Wendell's sister finally said something to Bones, "Thanks Doctor B." Wendell then showed her where Dr. Brennan's office was and got set to work. After a few minutes Billy pulled out her school stuff and started working on her homework. "Hi. Who are you?" Billy looked up and saw a boy about her age with a girl a little younger perhaps two years younger than her. "I'm Billy, Wendell's sister." "Oh… I'm Parker and this is Christine. This is my stepmom's office. Christine's mom." "Cool." Billy stuck out her hand and Parker shook it. "Nice to meet you Parker, I believe this is a start of a very good friendship."

* * *

Hope you liked this Review and hopefully you might want to read my other stories. BYE!


End file.
